The Call
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Audrey hears a call.


Audrey hears a voice. A lure to a tempting choice. Hypnotic. Magnetic. The voice wraps a thread around her finger, leaving no thoughts in Audrey's head to linger.

Audrey's mind is now an empty forest. She lowers her grip on the crown that just seconds ago she was gonna throw. Her arms fall to her sides as something starts sparking up in her mind. Green embers appear on the forest floor, spreading out until the forest of Audrey's mind is engulfed in hellfire. Audrey watches the good in her expire.

The pull of her name being called is binding and Audrey couldn't help but find herself gliding. Audrey, it calls and Audrey follows. It's shining so bright she could've thought it was Apollo. As green as the embers burning up the forest in her mind. As green as envy that leaves Audrey confined. The light it glows. The call gets louder. And Audrey was never one to cower.

Closer. Audrey moves closer towards the voice calling her name, she moves with the grace instilled in her since birth. Maleficent's scepter is the source of the call least Audrey thinks it is, but she's not sure at all. The angels that usually sat upon her shoulders are silent, leaving Audrey's hatred to become a tyrant. The crown in her hands should belong to her! Not the girl who made Audrey's life, a blur.

Ben was her boyfriend, her storybook end then came those villains and that's when Audrey's life became condemned. Mal took over. Took Audrey's role so now Audrey's heart is turning to coal. Audrey, the voice is still calling and Audrey well she's falling. Under its spell without a spindle. With only her emotions as a kindle. No prick of a finger is needed when your life becomes unheeded.

A curse to sleep for a hundred years should've been remembered by Audrey's ears. But Audrey only hears the voice's call and something else after all. Audrey can feel a devil crouching on her shoulder. Audrey can feel their claws sinking deeper and deeper as it starts scheming. Until finally it starts screaming.

Screaming out that Audrey is the queen. But not of Auradon. Of being mean.

Audrey falters off the path and lets the Evil Queen's basket of poisoned apples feel her wrath. A dark laugh tumbles out of Audrey's mind, replacing the airy one that Grammy's spent years to refine. The dark laugh plants twisted roots on the forest floor of Audrey's mind, the one that's still burning might I remind. The plant is growing untouched by the fire that's climbing higher and higher.

A promise is spoken. Audrey's will is broken. A price is set and Audrey accepts. Forgetting all about any future regrets. Audrey succumbs to the hellfire because her anger just won't ever retire.

Audrey feels alone ever since she lost the throne. Her royal status is no more all because of Mal and her core four. In the stories Audrey knows, dragons are always slain; they don't stick around and persuade. Or marry the king. The King who was supposed to give Audrey that ring! Audrey was over it before but Grammy's comments kept knocking on her door.

"That should be you, standing up there." Her Grammy would comment with a haughty glare."Not the daughter of the person who left our family living in fear."

Audrey places the crown on the display where she pushed the Evil Queen's poisoned apples away. Another dark laugh emits from within. A dark laugh she greets with a grin. Audrey looks over the scepter, it's glowing like it's a specter. Audrey moves her hands over it as if it's crystal ball unaware that her broken heart will be her downfall. Audrey tries to resist but the scepter, well it insists.

Audrey finds herself enthralled, she picks up the crown she placed on the display where she pushed the Evil Queen's apples away. Audrey bends down as if she's being crowned and with that action, her fate is bound.

Audrey is now the Queen but not of Auradon of being mean.

Audrey grabs the scepter, its call is never-ending but it's fine because her hatred is standing. The scepter tells her there's a party to attend. A birthday party for Jane who when Audrey thought about it was never really Audrey's friend. The frumpy girl turned royal party planner. Audrey really just couldn't stand her. Because today a party is ongoing, and Audrey's invite never had a showing. It didn't matter to Audrey though because even without an invitation she was gonna go.

A.N. I don't know why I wrote this. I just. There's a non-poem version of this but I don't know I preferred this version. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


End file.
